Bad Book Good Book
by Sakura-Maylo-G
Summary: Kagome has fallen in love with mysteries and is up all night reading them. But when Kagome gets a bit freaked out, there's only one person she can run to! [notau][oneshot]


Author's Note: Hiya folks! Hows things going? Well, I'm relaxing in Florida and decided to type this thing up for yalls. I got the idea for it when I was lying in bed watching cartoons. Baby Looney Toons was on (don't ask) and it was about Daffy scaring everyone. But what I thought was cute was Lola got freaked out and ran straight over to Bugs Bunny who she squeezed _really_ hard. I thought that was sooooo cute and decided to fix it so we had Inu and Kagome.

Alright well I'll let you peoples go and read the story. Hope you likes it!

Disclaimer: ::looks out at night sky and picks out a very bright star:: Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. ::closes eyes and wishes::

Can't tell ya what I wished for. If I did, it wouldn't come true. ;)

(Oh and I don't own any of the works of Mary Higgins Clarks. I **own** them, but I didn't **write** them)

* * *

**Bad Book Good Book**

"Kagome, put that stupid book down!" InuYasha snapped, turning to the lagging Kagome.

Kagome walked slowly at that back of the group, her nose in a book. Grumbling, she turned the last page and quickly finished it.

"You're lucky InuYasha," Kagome said as she slipped the book in her bag and quickly caught up with him. Walking next to him, she continued, "If I hadn't just finished that book, you would've been back there eating dirt!"

"What's so good about that stupid book? You were lagging behind!"

"So?!"

InuYasha turned and grumbled some more before speeding ahead, leaving Kagome completely covered in dust.

"InuYasha!" InuYasha cringed at the steely sound of her voice. "**SIT!!!**" The following sounds of screeching and a nice loud crash made Kagome smile.

"Kagome," Sango said as she began to walk with Kagome, "What was so good about that book anyway?"

Miroku was suddenly at her other side, "Yes, you've been reading that book for the past three days. It does not look like one of your textbooks."

"It isn't," Kagome explained. "It's a murder mystery. It's called Moonlight Becomes You by Mary Higgins Clark. It's a creepy story about a guy who tries to bury this girl alive!"

Sango and Miroku gasped, "Alive!?"

Kagome quickly nodded, "Uh-huh! The girl is trying to figure out who murdered her grandma and she digs up all this stuff and the guy tries to kill her!"

"And why is this such a good book?" Came InuYasha's voice as he popped out of no where in front of her.

"Because the girl, who's buried alive in a coffin, has to find some way out before she runs out of air and-" InuYasha cut her off.

"Well I'm glad you finished it. Now you won't be slowing us down!"

Instead of her usual retort, Kagome's eyes began to shine, "But now I've got to read All Around the Town! Oh and Let Me Call You Sweetheart sounds good! And there's Daddy's Little Girl too! Sango, you should read these books! They're really good! I've already read two: that one, and another called Loves Music, Loves to Dance which is super creepy!" Kagome began to ramble on.

"I can't wait till she's out of this faze," InuYasha told Miroku as they continued on, Kagome forever pulling books out to show Sango.

"I just hope she doesn't get Sango hooked on them too."

* * *

"Good night Kagome!" Sango cried happily as she slipped into her room.

"Good night Sango!"

Miroku had done his usual ominous cloud technique and here they were, in a huge mansion with big comfy pillows. Kagome couldn't wait to get to sleep. And another good thing was that Shippo was sleeping with Kirara. He was a sweet boy but sometimes he took up too much room in her sleeping bag.

Slipping silently into her room, she curled up in the comfy bed. After a few minutes of being unable to fall asleep, Kagome stuck a hand into her yellow bag and quickly grabbed a random book. It ended up being The Anastasia Syndrome and Other Short Stories, another book by Mary Higgins Clark.

Curling up in a little book, Kagome randomly picked one of the short stories and began to read.

It was called Double Vision and from the summary on the back, it sounded pretty good.

Kagome would later regret and enjoy the effects of reading this particular story.

* * *

InuYasha's ears flicked to the left as he heard it again. Soft and quiet, someone was heading to his room. A loud creak suddenly sounded and the foot steps stopped for only a moment. They then seemed to quicken as they approached his room.

InuYasha's eyes popped open and he took a small sniff. The smell that coated the creature that now practically raced to his room was pure fear. His ears caught a racing heartbeat.

Something was wrong. Jumping up, InuYasha rushed to his door and paused as it stopped outside the door. He could tell it feared for it's life but was hesitant at barging right in.

"InuYasha?" came a weak voice. InuYasha frowned as the fear was apparent even in her voice. InuYasha threw the door open and was suddenly overcome by the scent of fear.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, throwing herself into his arms. Out of instinct InuYasha wrapped his arms around her even though he was confused at her actions.

"Kagome?" InuYasha murmured, the scent of fear and now even tears clogging his nose. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

"I... I'm..." Kagome stuttered, shaking.

"Kagome? What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Promise you won't laugh!?" Kagome suddenly asked, pulling her head from his chest and glaring at him, like he would in a situation like this.

"Laugh?! Kagome, why would I laugh!?"

Kagome buried her face back into his chest.

"I'm scared," she whispered. InuYasha barely caught it, but he did.

"Scared? Of what?"

"Can we sit down?" Kagome murmured, still curled against his chest but now more leaning on him than supporting her own feet.

"Sure," InuYasha said. InuYasha took a few awkward steps back before slipping the door closed. Sitting down, he pulled Kagome into his lap.

"Now will you explain all this to me?" InuYasha asked, nudging the top of her head with his chin.

Kagome nodded before lifting her head a bit.

"I couldn't get asleep so I got out another one of those books. It had short stories in it so I picked one. Well, the one I picked was very good but creepy. The guy was sneaking into her room as she was asleep. He was going to kill her for ruining his career. Anyway, once I finished the book, I put it away and tried to go asleep," Kagome paused.

"But why are you running down here to my room?" InuYasha asked.

"I couldn't get asleep. I kept hearing this creaking sound like the ones in the book. I got scared. I was afraid someone was out to get me. So I came down here."

"No wonder you were practically running in here."

"I thought I heard someone following me on the way here. I was praying you were awake."

InuYasha sighed, "Kagome, you've been with me for two years now! You should know that I'm never in a deep sleep! I heard you coming before you even turned down this hallway!"

Kagome curled into his arms again.

"Thank you..." she whispered softly.

"Anytime Kagome. Anytime."

* * *

"InuYasha, do I have to go back to my room?" Kagome asked a little while later. She hadn't fallen asleep yet but she didn't know if she would be able to.

"Of course not. You can stay here. That is, if you feel safe here," InuYasha started to ramble, blushing softly. Kagome smiled and curled up, leaning even closer to him.

"Yes... I always feel safe around you InuYasha." Kagome could see InuYasha blush an even darker red.

Suddenly, tears began to fall. Concern swept over InuYasha's face and he brought a hand from around her to her face, turning her head to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I... I'm still so scared. The guy was really nuts. Even though the story ended happily, it was really creepy! I can just see the guy slowly skulking over to the girl's bed, the wire in his hand. And-" InuYasha suddenly leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, their noses touching.

"Kagome," he whispered, "Just don't think about it. As long as you're in my arms, you're safe. Okay? So stop crying." Kagome smiled softly.

Closing her eyes, she let the tears slowly subside, "Thank you InuYasha."

InuYasha smiled and being careful of his claws, wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

Kagome began to shiver and InuYasha's demon side roared at him to help his 'unofficial mate' as it said. Sighing, he quickly slipped his hatori off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Kagome took the hatori gratefully and wrapped it around her, cuddling it's warmth along with InuYasha's own body heat.

"Goodnight InuYasha. I love you," Kagome murmured, half awake and half asleep, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest.

"Goodnight Kagome," InuYasha leaned down and placed a small, soft kiss to the top of Kagome's head.

"I love you too."

* * *

Author's Note: Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! Well, that was fun. Okay, hope you peeps enjoyed it.

Just in case you're wondering, here are the Mary Higgins Clarks books I've read (I own a lot more than listed):

Loves Music, Loves to Dance

On the Street Where You Live

Moonlight Becomes You

All Around the Town

Pretend You Don't See Her

Daddy's Little Girl

Let Me Call You Sweetheart

Night Time Is My Time (still reading)

Alright, talk to you later. ;)

Length:

6 Microsoft Word Pages; 1649 Words


End file.
